Orthopaedic trauma is a leading cost in healthcare. Human-computer interfaces hold promise to allow physicians to more readily visualize and interact with scientific and engineering data to improve medical surgeries and treatments. In orthopaedics, mechanics play an important role in determining clinical outcome (for example, implants can fail, and tissue strains affect healing), but for surgeries such as fracture fixation, 3D biomechanics can be complex. Currently surgeons are not able to readily visualize and optimize these 3D biomechanics, leading to suboptimal treatments, sometimes revisions surgeries, and time inefficiencies in planning and surgery execution in the operating room. Furthermore the training of surgeons is lacking in this area because there is currently no way to accurately visualize how the myriad of possible choices in a surgery affect variables such as stresses and strains. Currently clinicians operate on patients based largely on training, experience and intuition.